Inevitable Mistakes
by empty regrets
Summary: A new girl moves to Castle Rock, but she has a pretty troubled past, and a lot more in common with Teddy then anyone knows about.
1. Chapter 1

I sat out on my front porch looking around at the town I now called home. 'God what did what did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself. A week ago things were good. I was sitting in my room when my mom came in and told me we were moving. So now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"Something wrong Evee?" my mom asked me as she opened the door to come sweep the porch.

"Like you actually care." I said angrily. She knew I was pissed about living here. I don't see hwy she needs to ask. "This town is so dull. We live on the main road, and I've seen about two cars go by. How am I supposed to make friends when practically no on lives here? I asked

"Oh don't worry about making friends. School starts next weeks. You'll make a ton of friends there." She said putting her broom down to come sit next to me. As she sat down I saw a group of guys that looked about my age walk by.

"I can't believe you couldn't just let me finish eighth grade back home." I said, thinking about my friends. This year was supposed to be our last year together before high school.

Just as I said this, a lady that looked around my mom's age, came up to us.

"Hi I'm Jana Duchamp. I live next door." She said politely.

"Hi I'm Tracey Louten, nice to meet you. This is my daughter Evee." My mom said.

"Hi Evee. I have a son that looks about your age. How old are you?" She asked.

"Thirteen." I replied.

"Oh same as my son." She said. "I have an idea, how about your family comes over for dinner tonight. Another family from town, the Tessios, is coming too. It'll give you a chance to meet some people." She said.

"Oh that sounds great. What time?" My mom asked.

"Around seven." She replied.

"Ok. Seen you then." My mom said as Mrs. Duchamp left.

It was five now so I had two hours to get ready. It was weird; I was actually looking forward to meeting her son, and the Tessios. 'Maybe it wont be so bad here.' I thought as I walked up the stairs.

I went straight into my room and tried to figure out what to wear. Everything I put on just seemed wrong. 'God this is crazy. Why do I care so much? With my luck no one there will be hot anyway.' I thought to myself. I finally decided on a black skirt and a gray tank top. I took my clothes and went to take a shower.

Since I had two hours to get ready, I decided to let my hair air dry. I actually liked my hair. It was light blonde and hung to my shoulder blades. And it dried pin straight. I went and studied myself in the mirror. I wasn't exactly ugly, but I wasn't bombshell pretty either. I had green eyes and pretty tanned skin. No freckles. I hated that, I always thought freckles were cute. I put on a little bit of makeup- bronzy colored eye shadow, light blush, and some lip gloss- I wanted to look natural.

"Evee, come on. We have to go." My older brother Nate called from down stairs.

Nate was seventeen. He's definitely the more serious one in the family. Definitely not like me. I have a little sister two her names Brooke, she's eleven, and starting to act like me more everyday. Which isn't exactly a good thing. It's not like I'm a bad kid or anything, but I like partying a little two much. I have a slight history with drugs but that's a whole different story.

"Coming." I said, and ran down the stairs. My mom, Nate, and Brooke were waiting for me at the door. My dad died a while ago, in the war.

"Everyone ready?" my mom asked. We nodded in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thanks everybody for reviewing.

"Hi come on in." Jana greeted us.

"Hi Jana," my mom said, "These are my other two, Brooke and Nate."

"Nice to meet you." Nate said, and Brooke nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." She said as we walked into the dining room. Everyone else was already sitting at the table. "Everyone, this is Tracey Louten and her kids Nate, Evee, and Brooke." She said, pointing to each of us as she said our names. "They just moved in next door. There was a mixtures of 'hey's' and 'nice to meet you's'. I looked around at everyone and stopped when I saw this really hot guy checking me out. 'Hmm moving definitely wasn't a bad idea.' I thought to myself again.

"You guys this is Mike and Joy Tessio, their son Billy, my son Teddy, and their other son Vern." She said, point to each of them. Teddy was the hot guy that was checking me out. "Well dinners ready." Jana said, and we went and sat down. I sat between my mom and Nate, and right across from Teddy. The Tessios and Jana were asking my mom questions. I ate in silence, but I kept sneaking glances at Teddy, and I noticed he was too.

Eventually dinner ended and we were getting ready to leave, when Vern and Teddy came up to me.

"So, you're Evee, right?" Vern asked.

"Yup. And you're Teddy and Vern?" I asked pointing at each of them.

"Yeah." Teddy said. "So, how do you like Castle Rock?" he asked.

"Its alright I guess. What do you guys do around here? It seems pretty boring." I said. I know that probably wasn't the nicest thing to say but I have a habit of always saying what I'm thinking. They both laughed.

"Um… there really isn't that much to do besides hanging out, going to the diner or the lake." Teddy said.

Wow he's a lot hotter then I thought he was. He was taller then me, which most people are considering I'm only 5'4, he has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Uh Evee, you there?" Vern asked.

"What…oh…yeah sorry." I said, realizing that I had just completely zoned out on Teddy.

"So, are you doing anything right now?" Teddy asked.

"Uh, no I don't think so, why?" I asked.

"Do you wanna come meet the rest of the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Alright, lets go." Vern said, and we started walking down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks for reviewing guys. Sorry all the chapters have been so short so far but I'm gonna start making them longer.

We started walking to wherever we were going, they wouldn't tell me. We walked for about 10 minutes. Vern and Teddy were asking non-stop questions the whole time.

"So, where'd you move from?" Vern asked.

"New Jersey." I replied.

"What was it like there?" Teddy asked.

"I love Jersey. There was always something to do. The last week I was there, I was at my friend's older brother's beach house. It was great. Non-stop partying." I said.

"It must have been awesome to go to the beach whenever you wanted." Teddy said.

"Yeah it was, it was like a half hour away, and I always stayed there for like weeks at a time." I replied.

"Wow." Vern said.

The rest of the walk there was spent talking about my friends, and my old school. And about school here. Teddy was so hot, and really crazy. He kept trying to dodge trucks. And Vern was such a sweetie. I really did like these guys. I was definitely getting over leaving my old friends. The more I thought about it, I realized it was kind of there fault all this shit happened. I mean obviously they had nothing to do with my dad dying, but they had a lot to do with how I handled everything. My friend Jay was the one who got me into drugs, and everyone else sort of encouraged it. If they hadn't, I probably never would have become addicted and wouldn't have gotten arrested and never would have had to move here.

After what seemed like forever, we finally stopped in front of a tree house. Teddy did some complicated knock and the door swung open. Teddy went up first, the Vern, and then me.

"Hey guys." Teddy and Vern said.

"Hey." The other two guys said, talking to them but staring at me.

"Guys this is Evee, she just moved in next to me." Teddy said. "Evee, this is Chris and Gordie."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Chris said, putting his hand out for me to shake. Gordie smiled and said "hey", he seemed pretty quiet.

They started asking me a ton of questions, just like Vern and Teddy did. Then came the question I had been dreading since I got here:

"So why'd you leave Jersey." Gordie asked. I didn't want to lie. Back in Jersey I was pretty much known for my compulsive lying, and I didn't want that here. It was a new start and I didn't want that old reputation back. Its not like the truth would never come out. I knew it would. And lying about it would just make things worse.

"Um… well something happened that I really don't want to talk about, and my mom decided it was probably better to get away from it and start over." I said. I might have told them a little too much but o well, the main point is, I didn't lie. I really didn't want them knowing that I was 13 going on 14 and already arrested for drug possession. And I know if I told them they'd ask questions and I'd have to relive that horrible day. I was in school and got called down to the nurse's office. When I got there, there were two police officers. Apparently, my dealer got caught and had to give a list of everyone he sold to. They searched me and found some weed that I had been keeping in my purse, not smart I know. And then I was arrested and forced into therapy. Once I started therapy everything seemed more real, and I couldn't take it, so I started cutting my wrists. My therapist was the first one to find out, pretty soon everyone knew. I got a really bad reputation, being a compulsive liar, a junkie, and a cutter. My mom and my therapist talked and they both decided it was better if we moved and started over, but I'd have to continue therapy here, which I start tomorrow.

"Oh." He replied, noticing that my expression changed and I was starting to look depressed.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked. I guess he noticed too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to cheer myself up.

"Hey you guys its late, I gotta go." Vern said suddenly. We all agreed and left.

Me and Teddy walked home together.

"So what was that about, up in the tree house? You looked kind of depressed all of a sudden." He said, as we were walking.

"Oh…it was nothing. I was just thinking about my friends." I said. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, I_ had_ been thinking about how it was their fault that I was here.

"Oh." He said. We stopped right in front of my house. "So, you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, a little too excitedly.

"Ok, um ill come get you at like one then, and we can walk down to the tree house." He said.

"Ok, bye." I said.

"Bye." He replied. I walked inside and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- hey I'm sorry I kind of forgot about this. Haha um well I know it sucks but I think I'm just gonna continue anyway.

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. "Figures" I mumbled. I was used to this. My mom worked a lot and wasn't always home. Nate was probably out driving around somewhere, and Brooke, well I had no idea where she was and I didn't really care either.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Shit," it was already 9:30; I was supposed to be at my first appointment with my shrink since I moved here at 10:00. 'Oh well, I'll get ready, but if no one comes back to bring me, I just won't go.' I thought to myself. I hated therapy more then anything, but its part of the deal, so I really don't have a choice. I had to run up stairs, and get ready fast. I just threw on the first clothes I saw: a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and I threw my hair up, and went back downstairs to see if anyone would come back.

At five to ten Nate came home. He looked pretty pissed but I didn't really feel like asking him about it.

"Hey. Get in the car, you're going to be late." He said.

"So, where is everybody?" I asked, as I go t in the car, ignoring his pissed off mood.

"Mom is at work. I don't know where Brooke is, she was gone when I got up. Look, I'm not in the mood for this; you better talk in therapy this time. I liked my old life, and I don't want to have to move again because of you." He said.

'Huh,' I thought, 'so that's why he's pissed.' I hated having him pissed at me. We used to be really close, and we still kind of were, but it wasn't the same as it used to be.

"Look, I'm sorry, believe me, if I could take it back I would." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, well you can't. Make it work this time." He said as we pulled up to the old looking building. "You're going to have walk home, is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said looking at the building, not wanting to go in. "Bye." I said.

"See you later." He said, and drove off. 'Well, lets get this over with,' I thought to myself, after I opened the door.

I walked up to the front desk. The lady sitting there was on the phone, so I waited for her to get off.

"Hi, I have and appointment with Dr. Dailan, for 10:00." I told the receptionist.

"Ok." She said sweetly, "You can go in; it's the third door on the left."

"Thanks." I replied.

I walked up to the third door, sighed, and then opened it. It was a pretty small room with two chairs, one behind the desk that had, like, 5 boxes of tissues on in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, you must be Evee, I'm Dr. Dailan, nice to meet you, have a seat." She said, motioning to the other chair.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said, sitting down.

"Ok so I looked over your file; it says you're a recovering drug addict. Marijuana and cocaine, right?" she asked.

"Right." I said, looking down.

"It also says you self injure." She said, but more as a question.

"Yup." I said. I was starting to not like her already.

"Well, I understand this isn't your first time in therapy. There's a note in here from you old therapist. He said he recommended you move here. You want to tell me why that is? She asked.

"I kind of got a bad reputation back home, he thought I should start over." I said, staring at one of the boxes of tissues.

"I see." She said. "Now, let me ask you, why did you begin using."

"My dad." I said quietly.

"Your dad made you begin using drugs?" she asked.

"No, he's dead. I guess I just could handle his death." I said, as tears started welling up in my eyes. I hated talking about my dad, I always started crying.

The rest of the session went by really slowly. She asked me about a million questions about my dad. I was walking out of the building, still crying. I hated the fact that I had to walk all the way home. As soon as I got out of the parking lot, I walked right into someone. I was crying so much I didn't even see him. I looked up, and of course, it was Chris, with Teddy.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Chris asked concerned.

"Are you ok?" Teddy added. Just as he said this he looked at the building I came out of, and read the sign. "Why are you in therapy?" he asked. I thought that was pretty rude of him, I mean I did just meet him.

"Nothing, I gotta go home, I'll see you guys later." I said walking really fast away from them. I think they got the hint that I didn't want to talk, because they just stayed there.

By the time I got home it was almost 12. It took a lot longer to get home then I thought it would. Teddy was going to be here in hour, I knew he would still come, even after what just happened. I went into my room, and I just tried to calm myself down. At 12:30 Teddy came. 'Shit.' I thought, why he is so early?

I went down stairs to let him in.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound cheery, "you're early."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." He said. 'Great.' I thought.

"About what?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

"About before, what happened?" he asked.

"Ugh, I really don't want to talk about it, maybe later." I said. I definitely didn't want to talk about it; I knew I would start crying again.

"Alright," he said, not pushing it, "you ready then?"

"Yup." I said, and we walked off to go meet the rest of the rest of the guys.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- ugh ok so I just re-read everything, and I'm really sorry about all the spelling/grammar mistakes. I have to write these chapters really late at night, because its pretty much the only time I can get the computer, so that's why there's so many mistakes. Sorry.

Teddy and I started walking down the road to the tree house. He was being really quiet, which I was thankful for. I really didn't want to be around people right now, but I need friends, so I have to hang out with them. Anyway, I kept thinking about everything that just happened. It was weird, like I didn't want to think about it, because I knew I would start crying, but I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Listen, are you sure you're ok?" Teddy asked all of a sudden. I guess he could tell that I still wasn't in the best mood.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

Teddy didn't push it though. I think that's one of things I like the most about him, well, judging from the whole day I've known him for. I don't know, he just seems like the kind of person who understands, and can tell when to leave someone alone. Anyway, we walked the rest of the way in silence. I was trying to cheer myself up, so when we got there, everyone wouldn't start asking a thousand questions.

We got to the tree house a couple minutes later. Teddy did the weird knock thing again, this time I asked him about it, though.

"So what's up with the crazy complicated knock?" I asked, in an overly happy voice, which sounded incredibly fake.

"Um, it's just this thing we do. We've done it our whole lives, it's kind of just a habit though." He said, laughing, "But Vern always forgets it, so we make fun of him for it, which is always fun."

"Oh." I said, laughing a little. Then Chris opened the door and we both went inside.

"Hey guys." Teddy said.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, we were waiting for you guys to get here to decide." Gordie said.

"Oh, sorry we're late." I said to Gordie. He didn't seem to like me too much, I wasn't sure why, I don't think I did anything to him. But I was trying to be extra nice to him anyway.

"Its ok, Vern just got here like a half a second ago, too." Chris said, laughing at Vern.

"It wasn't my fault. I told Billy to tell me when it was quarter to one. It's not my fault he never told me." Vern said, trying to defend himself.

"Billy is Vern's brother," Chris told me, "Vern, when are you going to give up on those pennies. You wouldn't have been late if you weren't looking for them."

"What pennies?" I asked. I didn't really care though; I was just trying to be involved in the conversation.

"Two years ago, Vern buried this jar of pennies under his porch, and then he forgot where he buried them, after his mom threw out the map he made." Teddy said.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry Vern." I said laughing. I could totally see Vern doing something like that.

"Uh, anyway, what do you guys want to do?" Gordie said. He sounded really annoyed. God, why does he hate me so much? It's not like I knew about the pennies. Whatever, I think I'm going to ask Teddy about it later, maybe he told him why he hates me.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go to the diner." Vern said, a little too excitedly.

"Ok, but just because of lack of anything better to do." Chris said

"Alright, let's go." Vern said, wow this kid must really like the diner or something, it was cute though.

We started walking to the diner, which I have no idea where it is, or how far it is, but whatever. I stayed towards the back, behind everybody. Teddy slowed down, and I caught up with him. I really wanted to ask him about Gordie, but its not like you can just go up to someone you just met, and be like "Hey how come your best friend hates me?" Well I guess you could, but I don't know, I just felt weird about it.

"So, where's this diner?" I asked instead.

"Down the road, we'll be there in five minutes." He said.

"What's going on with you and Gordie." He asked. Wow, talk about reading someone's mind.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"He's being really rude to you, and you're like going out of your way to be nice." He said.

"I don't know, I just feel like he hates me or something, I mean, I don't think I did anything to make him not like me, but if I did I'm sorry." I said, I hate when I make people not like me.

"You want me to try to find out?" he asked.

"Oh my God, yes." I said, a little to fast.

"Ok." He said, laughing at me.

When we got to the diner, there was practically no one there. We sat down at a table by the door. I was between Teddy and Vern, and Gordie and Chris were across from us. When the waitress came, they all ordered the same thing: root beers. I decided to be different, and got a diet coke. The whole time we were there, Gordie just seemed annoyed with me, like he didn't want me there. After about an hour, I got really sick of it, if he didn't want me there, then I would leave.

"Hey I gotta go you guys. Um we can hang out tomorrow right?"

"Hell yeah." Chris said, like it was obvious and I was like stupid for even asking that.

"Ok bye guys." I said.

"Bye." Vern and Gordie replied.

"Wait, I'll walk you home, my mom wanted me to come home like a half hour ago anyway." He said laughing.

We talked mostly about Gordie on the way home. He said that he noticed all the tension between us at the diner, and I told him that was why I left. He kept going on about how Gordie's never like that, and how he's normally the nicest out of all of them. When we go to my house, I said goodbye to him, and he asked if I wanted to hang out with him tonight. Not like a date or anything, he made that quite clear. I kind of figured he still wanted to know about what happened before. He told me he'd pick me up at like eight. I was ok with it. I mean he's really hot; I'd be crazy to not want to hang out with just him.

When I went inside, I saw Brooke sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" I asked.

"When I woke up I decided to walk around, and try to figure this place out." She said.

"Oh, how'd it go?" I asked.

"It was alright. I met this girl, and I went over to her house and hung out there all day." She said, getting bored with the conversation.

"Oh. Who is she?" I asked, not really caring.

"Tara Merrill." She answered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Ok I know this is short and I'm really sorry. Some of you aren't going to like this chapter, and are probably going to think I have issues. Please review, even if you hate it.

It was 4:30 and I was extremely bored, so I decided to go hang out with Nate. I walked into his room and he said he was getting ready to go out, but he said I could come if I wanted.

"Ok," I said, "but do you think you'll be able to bring me home around 7? I'm going out with Teddy tonight."

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem I guess." He replied.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I met these guys before and they want to go hang out by the junkyard." He said, walking out the door.

"Oh fun." I said sarcastically, following him out the door.

"Hey, you don't have to come." He said, a little annoyed.

"No I want to." I said getting into the car.

Ten minutes later we were at the junkyard. There were five other guys there; one was Vern's brother Billy. Theydidn't really seem to care that I tagged along, but I'm sure they didn't love it. There were all in the process of getting wasted when I realized that Nate was way too drunk to drive me home.

"Nate, what the fuck?" I said, seriously pissed off. It's not like I care if drinks, but he's supposed to be the normal one in the family. Plus, I had no way of getting home in time to get ready now; it would take way to long to walk.

"What?" he asked

"You're supposed to bring me home." I said a little bit too bitchy.

"Fine. Get in the car." He said. He definitely was not aware of the fact that he was wasted. I know Nate; he would never drive anyone anywhere if he was drunk.

"Yeah right." I said. I was not about to be killed.

"I'll bring her home." One of the other guys said, I'm pretty sure his name Ace. Anyway, that worked for me, he wasn't drunk, or if he was he didn't seem it.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Nate completely ignored him and was now talking to Vern's brother.

"Yeah no problem get in." he replied.

We got in the car and I told him how to get to my house. Something was definitely bothering him.

"So how come you weren't drinking with them?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I have to baby sit my sister later." He said. He seemed like the type of guy that really care about his sister and actually looked out for her. I thought it was sweet.

We talked pretty much the rest of the way home, just about random things. I found out he was 18 and that he knew Chris and Teddy and everyone and didn't like them. He wouldn't tell me why though. Anyway he dropped me off at exactly 7 and left.

I decided to just leave on the same clothes I was already wearing and just took my hair down. Haha, I guess I really didn't need that much time to get ready. No one was home so I just kind of sat around waiting for Teddy to come.

Teddy came a little bit before 8, but I didn't care because I was already ready.

Anyway just as we walked out the door he told me that he talked to Gordie.

"He just doesn't want you to come between us, especially him and Chris. He thinks were all going to end up drifting apart and he doesn't want any more drama." He said, "But we're not drifting apart, and I really want you to hang out with us and everything, so I told him that he didn't need to worry about it. He said he try to a little bit nicer to you."

"Wow, I really don't want to screw up you guy's friendship or anything, ugh I really don't want him to hate me either." I said kind of laughing.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"So where are going?" I asked.

"To the lake." He said.

"Um, I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm going in that lake." I said. He just laughed at me.

"No not in the lake, just by it." He said.

"Ok good."

We got to the lake and were sitting down by the edge, talking about random things. I could tell he wanted to ask me about before. I figured I could trust him, which is really weird for me, I normally don't trust a lot of people.

"Evee?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied, knowing what was coming next.

"What happened before?" he said, staring out at the lake.

"I was in therapy." I said half as a smart-ass, half seriously.

"Yeah I kind of figured that, but why?" he said, still staring out at the lake.

"Why does it matter." I said, now completely serious, but not in a bitchy way.

"Because that's the same place I go to." He said, now looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked, now completely confused. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I've been going there for five years." He kind of half mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, realizing that I was completely turning this around and putting the focus on him.

"Mainly because of my dad. What about you?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Kind of the same reason. My dad is dead. I couldn't handle it, and that caused some problems." I said.

"Like this?" he asked pulling up his sleeve and showing me his wrist; it looked exactly like mine. Wow, ok definitely not expecting that either. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked; it was my turn to stare at ground.

"I saw your arm in the tree house before." He said really quietly. "How long?" he asked.

I knew what he meant. "Since I got clean, a little before then, too." It was weird. I felt ok telling him this. I really hope I don't end up regretting it. He just nodded and stared off at the lake. I knew he understood, and I was glad that he left it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Again, I'm sorry this is short, I really am going to make the next chapter longer.

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling think about everything that happened last night. After I told Teddy about how long I've been cutting, we barely talked. We sat there for about another half hour in silence. Then I told him I had to go home. He walked me home and when we got to my house he asked if we would still hang out today, I told him we would and that was it.

Brooke came into my room. I know she knows something is wrong, she can always tell.

"Something happen with you and Teddy last night?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"I'm not really sure yet. I think we're ok." I said.

"Good. You really need friends here." She said, laughing.

"Thanks," I replied, sitting up.

"No problem. So I heard you met Ace. He's hot right?" She asked.

"Wait who's Ace." I asked, confused.

"Tara's brother, he brought you home last night." She said, getting bored with the conversation already.

"Oh yeah. He was the only one who was, um, _able _to bring me home." I said laughing "Speaking of which, where's Nate."

"Still asleep." She said laughing, haha even at 11 years old; she knew exactly why Nate was still asleep.

"Ugh what time is it?" I asked

"11:45, why?" she replied.

"Shit. I gotta go." I said, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I wanted to get to the tree house early so I could talk to Gordie.

At 12:00 I was walking down the road to the tree house. That was definitely the fastest I've ever gotten ready. I took a 5 minute shower, threw my hair up into a messy bun, threw on gray sweat pants, that I'm pretty sure are Nate's, and Brooke's red tank top. Haha I love the fact that I'm not even wearing my own clothes. Anyway when I got to the tree house Gordie was the only one there, like I hoped.

"Hey Gordie" I said, as I climbed in.

"Hi." He said.

"Listen, Teddy told me what you said about me." I started, but he cut me off.

"He did?" he said, it was clearly obvious that Teddy wasn't supposed to tell me anything.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to talk to you about it. You have to believe me, the last thing I want to do is tear you guys apart. I know you guys are best friends; I don't want to change that. It was hard moving here, having no friends, and you guys just kind of accepted me. The last thing I would want to do after that is cause drama between you guys." I said, I meant every word of it too.

Gordie smiled and said, "I'm sorry I was kind of an ass to you. I really don't know why I thought you were going to come in the way of us, I'm really sorry though."

"So, we're good?" I asked

"Yeah." He said, and then there was a knock at the door. It was Chris, Teddy, and Vern.

"Hey guys, so you guys are friends finally? Vern asked.

"Yeah… how long were you guys out there?" I asked laughing.

"Pretty much the whole time, we didn't want to interrupt you guys though." Teddy said.

"Oh…ok." I said.

"So you guys want to play cards?" Chris asked.

"No," I said laughing, "I definitely suck at cards. I'll watch though."

Chris ended up playing Vern, and beat him 14 times. Wow, I was getting sick of cards, and I wasn't even playing.

"You guys this is boring." Gordie said, as if he were reading my mind.

"Lets go the diner." Teddy suggested.

"Ok!" Vern said excitedly. Haha I love this kid.

On the way there me and Teddy kind of stayed towards the back. I knew what he was thinking about and was waiting for him to say something.

"Ok so about last night," he said, and there it is I thought, "we're still ok right?"

"Yeah, definitely." I replied.

"Good, because you know we still need to talk right?" he asked. Yeah I knew we still had to talk, there was no way we could just leave it as what was said last night, but I didn't want to.

"Yeah. You want to come over tonight. And we can talk. I don't think anyone's going to be home." I said. I really didn't think anyone would be home, if anyone it would be Brooke, and she wouldn't care.

"Yeah ok." He said. Just as we caught up to everyone else at the diner.

We all sat at a table, and some waiter came to take our orders, and guess what. They all ordered the same thing, again.

"Wow you guys are so boring." I said after the waiter left.

"What?" Chris asked, and they all just kind of stared at me like they had no idea what I was talking about.

Anyway, we stayed at the diner for 2 hours, and then got kicked out. Mainly because Teddy and Vern were fighting over God knows what. So we went back to the tree house but it was really boring so I decided to leave. Haha it was only 6:30. It was ok though, because after Teddy leaves later, I want to go hang out with Nate and everybody.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to go." I said. Everyone said good bye and everything except Teddy who said he'd be at my house in an hour.

When I got home Brooke was there, and that was it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mom had to work late, and Nate is out with Ace and all his friends." She said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Tara's" she said, and left.

Ok so I've pretty much got the house to myself for an hour, until Teddy gets here. I was kind of dreading having to talk to Teddy, but I knew we had to.


	8. Chapter 8

It was amazing how fast that hour seemed to pass. I was reading a magazine and all of sudden I heard someone at the door. I ran down the stairs and went to the door to let Teddy in.

"Hey" I said, after I opened the door.

"Hey" he said, as he walked in.

Ugh I could already tell this was going to a really awkward conversation. I really don't want things to be weird between us, but that's kind of inevitable now. Things aren't going to be the same after we talk tonight. We both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So where is everybody?" he asked.

"My mom's working late, Nate's out with his friends somewhere, and Brooke just left to go to her friends house." I replied.

"Oh, so no ones here?" he asked.

"Nope, no one will be home for a couple of hours." I said.

"Ok. Good I guess," he said "its weird enough talking about this with you. It'd be way too weird if everyone was home too." He said laughing. "Look I really hate talking to people about this. No one knows anything about it except for my shrink and my mom. And well, I guess now you." He said

"I know what you mean, I hate talking about. A lot of people know though, unfortunately. That's why I had to move." I said.

"What happened before you moved here?" He asked

"Ugh ok it's a long story. Don't interrupt until I'm done." I said laughing, trying to take away some of the seriousness, and failing miserably. "Ugh ok. My dad was in the war. They were returning to their base when they were attacked. He got shot in the head and died instantly. I took all of it really bad. I couldn't handle it at all. My dad was the only person that was ever there for me, and then just like that, he was gone." I could feel the tears already running down; I had no idea how I was going to continue. "Anyway, I couldn't handle it, so my friend Ryan talked me into trying pot. I loved it. I felt great when I was high. But after a little while it got old. So Ryan gave me some coke. I loved coke even more. I did it a couple more times and I got addicted. I still smoked pot and everything, but I loved coke more. I sometimes even showed up at school stoned. Anyway, after a little while everything was going good, I could deal with my dad dying and everything so much better." I said, ok now I was trying to not start sobbing. I seriously hate talking. "Then one night I was supposed to go to a party with Ryan, and get completely fucked up. But my mom found weed in my room. I was in so much shit; she wouldn't let me out of the house. So I was sitting up in my room, thinking about everything. I was seriously pissed off, that and the fact that I couldn't stop crying. So that was the first time I did it. I took the exacto knife that was sitting on my dresser. And I did it; I dragged it across my wrist, and just watched the blood flow out of it. The weird part was that I didn't feel anything at all. But watching the blood coming out was calming." I realized that I must have sounded like a complete psychopath. "So anyway, the next week of school was pretty normal, I'd still get fucked up with Ryan and everything, but occasionally I'd cut my wrists too. The next week was so much worse though." Ugh I didn't want to continue; I wanted to leave it at that. The next thing I was about to tell him was what happened on the worst day of my life. "I was sitting in math class when the phone rang, I didn't think anything of it and my teacher went to pick it up. He talked on the phone for about 5 minutes. After he hung up, he went over to his desk and started writing a pass. He came over to me, gave me the pass, and told me I had to go down to the nurse's office. I was a little confused, but I figured they were just checking people's eye sight or something. So when I got to the nurse's office there was two police officers, and Ryan. Immediately, I knew what was going on. They explained to me that Ryan was caught trying to sell pot to some 5th grader. I have no idea what was going through his head when he decided it was a good idea to get a 5th grader hooked on pot, but whatever." Seriously who the hell gives pot to 5th grader? Oh well. "So first they made me take a drug test, which I tested positive for, then they searched me. They found some pot in my purse. Anyway, I ended up having to go to court. They sentenced me to therapy. Which wasn't bad at all compared to Ryan, he got sent to rehab, and has to have another trial to figure out if he's going to jail or not. So anyway, after I started therapy, it became clear to me that I was never going to be aloud anywhere near any kind of drugs ever again. So everything became more real then ever, and I started cutting myself a lot more. No one noticed at first, but then my shrink found out. After she found out, other people started finding out. And course they knew all about my drug issues. They kept talking about me, which made feel worse, which led to me cutting my wrists even more." So yeah I really don't like people. Haha talking about it is just going to make everything worse. "So eventually I couldn't take everyone talking about me, so my mom talked to my shrink and they decided I should move away and start over. But I would have to continue therapy here, since its court ordered. So yeah, now I'm here" I finished.

"Wow," was all he said, at first. "I can't believe you had to go through all that. That seriously sucks. It must have been really hard. I can't even imagine what I would have done if I was you."

I just kind of nodded. I couldn't exactly talk yet, haha.

Ugh I seriously couldn't stop crying. Teddy moved closer to me and put his arm around me. I can tell he was about to cry too, but he wouldn't let himself. I made myself stop crying, I hate crying in front of people more then anything. "Haha ok your turn." I said, trying to sound all cheerful and everything. Haha I even tried to make myself laugh.

"Well my story isn't anywhere near as complicated as yours." He said laughing. I kind of laughed too. Both laughs were incredibly fake, and we both knew it. "My dad was in the war too, only he didn't die. In a way I wish he did, so I could remember him as hero." He said. I could see tears starting to well up in his eyes. I felt really bad too; I know how much I hate crying in front of people, he's probably the same way. "Anyway, when he came back he was different. He went crazy." He was now crying pretty badly. I understand though, he doesn't talk to people about it, it has to be hard. "He was pretty abusive too. He'd beat up me and my mom. One day he snapped though, he tried to burn off my ear." I noticed his ear a while ago, but I didn't want to say anything. "The neighbors were wondering what was going on, they came over and figured out what happened. They called the police and he got sent to a mental hospital. He's still there. I couldn't take it. I started drinking a lot and cutting my wrists. I hate that I do it, but I can't stop. I don't like people knowing about anything, so I try to put out this image, that nothing can bother me. I act really crazy sometimes, but I have a lot of fun." He said, he actually kind of laughed when he said that. "I'm really afraid I'm going to end up like him, it scares the shit out of me." He was still crying pretty badly, I felt really bad. "I know I have a bad reputation and the people in this town look down on me, I can't do anything about it though." We he said that he started crying harder. I didn't really know what to do, I'm not great with people. So I went over to and wrapped my arms around him; he put his arms around me too. We both just sat there like that crying for about a half hour. Then he said he had to leave.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked

"Yeah. We're ok still right. I mean I don't want anything to change between us." He asked, a little worried.

"Of course. We're hanging out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll come by at like 1."

"Ok sounds good." I said. Then before he left, I went over and gave him a hug. I'm really not good with this whole 'talking to other people about your problems' thing, but whatever. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow." He said, and he left.

So now I have to decide on weather or not I want to go hang out with Nate and everybody. I kind of don't want to now, because I'm all depressed. I really don't feel like hanging out with anyone. Ugh. I'm just going to go to bed. It's really early but oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Whaaaat?! Are you kidding?" Ace said laughing hysterically. "Whatever man, your turn Evee."

Oh god. This is crazy. I love these guys. "Well. I think we're the aliens. Ya know, like from another planet. OH! I got it, we're the reason the dinosaurs died. Our UFOs killed them." I said as I started cracking up. Oh man I missed this.

"I like mine better." Vince said.

So I ended up not going to bed. I went out with Nate. We were sitting in the junkyard. Me, Ace, and Vince are behind some piled cars. Nate and everybody else are doing god knows what. I'm lying on the roof of one staring out into space.

Vince, who was sitting on the hood of the car went to saying something…and then fell off. We were all dying from laughing.

"Oh man, you're done." Ace said, taking the lighter from him.

"My turn." I said, and Ace threw the lighter up to me. Ah I love this. It feels like its been forever since the last time I did this. Anyway I lit the bong and took a huge hit. "Shiiiit," I said and started coughing a little bit, "this is really good shit."

"I know." Ace said lighting the bong for himself.

"You guuuys I'm gonna be in sooo much shit later." I said laughing. Well it was the truth. As soon as I get in the car with Nate, I'm dead.

"You'll be fine…just don't talk to him." Vince said, and started laughing.

I was in the car with Nate…not talking. I've never felt so paranoid before in my life. It was 2:30 in the morning and we just left to go home. I could feel Nate staring at me.

"Don't even try to hide it, Evee. You're stoned off your ass." Uh oh. He was really pissed. "What the fuck Evee? We move here so you can get rid of your old reputation. We're not even here a week and you're already doing that shit again." He said.

"Its just weed." I said. There was nothing else I could really say.

"Yeah I know its just weed. I don't give a shit if you smoke weed. But what happens next? 'Oh but Nate its just coke.' I don't fucking think so. I'm telling you this now. I will NOT move again for you. If you're gonna smoke weed, fine, that doesn't really matter. But I swear to God I better never catch you anywhere near coke again.

"I'm sorry. You know I'll never touch that shit again. It already ruined my life once. But you know weed doesn't matter." I said quietly.

"I know. I'm just making it clear now." He said, as we pulled in the drive way. "Go to bed. Don't let mom see you."

As soon as I hit my bed I crashed. Brooke came in at 9:00 the next morning. I was pissed. I need sleep.

"Evee." She said as she crawled up onto my bed. "You were high last night." How the fuck did she know? I didn't even see her last night. "Do you even remember talking to me last night?" Oh.

"…no." I said.

"You mumbled something about aliens and dinosaurs and Ace. Then started laughing and then passed out." Oh yeah. Definitely remember that now. Haha. "Evee. Please just promise me you're not gonna start doing coke again. The weed I can deal with. But you were scary when you did coke." Great, now I feel like absolute shit.

"I promise. I have no intent on ever touching that shit again." I said. I meant it too.

"Good. And by the way, Chris is here." She said as she got up to leave my room.

What? Why the hell was Chris here so early? I got up and went straight downstairs. Half way down the stairs I realized I was wearing the same clothes as last night. 'Heh oh well.'

"Hey Chris" I said when I got down stairs.

"Hey," he said looking at me a little funny. "So I heard you hung out with Eyeball last night."

"He was there, but I wasn't really hanging out with him." I said.

"Well at least he likes one of us." He said laughing. "You coming to the tree house?"

"Uh…yeah. I just need to take a shower and everything." I said, now fully aware that I looked like shit.

"Ok. Meet us down there in a half hour?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, and he left.

After I got out of the shower I decided on being comfortable today. I'm a little burnt out from last night. While I was putting on sweat pants (mine this time) and a plain black tee shirt, I was thinking about last night. See, I like weed. I don't want to stop. I had so much fun. And weed really isn't what ruined my life back home. I'm still gonna do it. Nate and Brooke don't care. But I'm really never gonna go near coke again. I really don't know how the guys would react to it. I mean, Teddy is the only one that even knows I smoked in the first place. I don't plan on telling them. Maybe Teddy. That's it. And that's if we're still good. Last night was so awkward. When Nate asked me if I wanted to go out, I didn't want to at first. But then I went anyway. I figured if I didn't do anything, I wouldn't get my mind off everything with Teddy. Thank god I went. Ace gets good shit too. I'm gonna have to keep that in mind.

I got to the tree house and Teddy was the only one there. Ok, this is weird. Oh well.

"Hey Teddy." I said when I got in the tree house. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to go "rescue" Vern. Heh they think Billy has him locked up since he's so late. I told them I'd wait here for you. They want us to meet them at the diner." He said. Hmm he decided to wait for me. Yesss. Moving forward. Haha.

"Mmkay, lets go?" I asked

"Yeah."

We were walking down to the diner and Teddy asked me what I did last night after he left. Fucking perfect. Eh oh well. I want to tell him, but I don't.

"Hung out with Nate and Ace and all those people." I said

"You hung out with Ace? He's crazy." He said.

"Nah he's not crazy. I like him. He has good shit." I said laughing. That last part kinda slipped. Eh oh well.

"Good shit? Meaning…." He asked.

"Umm…weed." Haha oh well, this should get interesting now.

"You're smoking again?" he asked. Not in a disapproving way, just curious.

"Yeah. I forgot how fun it was. Don't worry I already got shit from Nate and Brooke. And no, I'm not gonna start doing coke again." I said laughing.

"I've never smoked weed. Is it really even that fun?" he asked trying to play it down. Too late, I already knew where this was going.

"Yup." I said. He gave me a weird look. I knew what he wanted. "You want to smoke with me?" I asked. Ugh.

"Haha am I that obvious?" he said.

"Just a bit." I told him, laughing. "I'll talk to Ace and see if I can get some shit." I said. And we walked into the diner.

A/N: Ok I know. Really short and really long time to update. I've been busy. I know a lot of you aren't gonna like this. Review anyway? Haha thanks. Love yous.


End file.
